Keep Breathing
by sound-sheep
Summary: While on a vitally important mission, Kabuto keeps letting his curiosity get the better of him. And what surprises him most.. is that Orochimaru doesn't seem to mind.orokabu oroxkabu some hints of orokimi oroxkimi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I've never really tried any fanfiction before… but I love orokabu fluff to bits, so I thought I'd have a go xD No flames please – they could singe my fragile ego P – but any help would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. If it was, Sasuke would have no fangirls and Orochimaru would move to a house in the country with Kabuto.

…..::::::::::…..

The corridor is dark, and silent as always, but Kabuto is unafraid of the sounds of his footsteps echoing off the concrete walls, because today his master is returning. He half-smirks at the thought, knowing that when his master returns he will have peace... from that Uchiha.

"Ah, there you are, Kabuto-kun." Kun? He hasn't been called that since...He has to fight to keep walking normally, to carefully gauge the pace of his steps to slow down normally and turn to face his master.

"Orochimaru-sama," he bows emotionlessly, the glint of his glasses hiding his eyes. Sometimes Kabuto has to hide his eyes.

"If I didn't know you better -" that hypnotising smile as Orochimaru walks closer -"I'd say you were...lost in thought. Miss me?" The luminous eyes curve mockingly, and Kabuto can breathe again. Teasing Orochimaru is an unstable tightrope, but one he knows well.

"Always, Orochimaru-sama." He smiles, expecting the retort, the moment when he can savour the special relationship he has with his sensei.

"So, how is Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto blinked; then cursed himself. Emotion wasn't something a spy had, even the slightest show of weakness and he would –

"Fine, Orochimaru-sama," of COURSE he's fine, muttered the gray-haired medic to himself, he is safe in the knowledge that you must keep him alive, to be your precious container. "Healthy and eating well." However much Kabuto wants to inquire about his mission, raise his eyebrows at the weakness of Konoha, and lose himself in those taunting eyes... he must be a good servant. Indispensable.

"Good. I need a body in... perfect condition, you know." Orochimaru holds a headband between his long white fingers, running his fingertips over the metal. The touch is gentle and caressing, and Kabuto hurriedly nudges his glasses back up his nose, his only barrier against the snake Sannin before him.

"I know." Kabuto allows a hint of resignation to penetrate his voice, Orochimaru must know by now how much he wishes he could be that body. Ever since that outburst, "use me" Orochimaru has seen deeper into his soul that ever before.

He was close now, looking down so Kabuto is forced to tilt his chin to meet the chilling gaze. Nails brush his cheek as his face is captured between those soft hands... Kabuto concentrates on timing his breathing, in, two, out... two...

"You do understand, don't you," Orochimaru lowers his eyes in thought, then raises them to meet Kabuto's, gleaming with amusement, "that you are far more useful as you are."

Kabuto nods, ever the obedient servant. Orochimaru seems to be waiting for something.

"Go on, then." However serious his face may seem, Kabuto can see his eyes laughing, and it makes his insides tingle. "The witty comeback. You've never been afraid I'd kill you before – well, not much," Kabuto smiles dutifully, but remains silent.

"I meant it. Comparing you and Sasuke-kun would be like a snake's tail and... it's tongue."

The very tip of that enticing tongue ran around the inside of his lips, and Kabuto shuddered…

"A tail can be – useful, but disposable. But a tongue is far more valuable." Kabuto blinked hard, and concentrated on one thing.

His breathing. So, he didn't notice when Orochimaru stepped closer, and didn't realise when those snow-cold lips were just above his own. And he definitely didn't notice when that same tongue entered his mouth. But what he did notice was that it was warm, not cold. And Kabuto, strangely, stopped being able to control his breathing.

…..::::::::::…..

Sasuke was annoyed. He only had enough chakra remaining for one last Chidori, and already he was bored. Orochimaru had brought him to this outpost, alluring him with promises of power, but he had been there for weeks and had found nothing more interesting to do than discharge crackling orbs of blue fire into the wall of the training ground – but bored though he was, an Uchiha will not be put off by mere monotony. Gritting his little pearly-white teeth like a toddler having a tantrum, Sasuke ran at full pelt towards the unscathed area of the wall, the sound of birds chattering in his ears –

And saw a blur of gray. Sasuke inhaled sharply and skidded to a halt, clouds of dust billowing around his feet as he tried to stop before hitting the person in front of him. He screwed up his eyes, realising he wasn't going to make it – and opened them in surprise when there was no crunch of impact or scream of pain.

"Huh?" He spun round, his eyes alighting on a panting Kabuto who, though his face was flushed, seemed otherwise completely nonchalant about his brush with death.

"Nearly, Sasuke-kun. Maybe next time." His eyes showed no direct hostility towards him, merely a sort of detached amusement. This erased any chance that Sasuke was ever going to apologise. He glared at Kabuto, who chuckled, then spinning to face the wall and pouting.

"Your accuracy is improving. Well done, Sasuke-kun." The dark purr of his master's voice jolted him back into the real world. "Soon now, very soon, I will show you that power you so desire. But for the moment, I think training is the best option, hn?" If it had been anyone else Sasuke would have retorted angrily – but those eyes commanded obedience.

"Hai." Behind Orochimaru, he saw Kabuto hide a smirk. The submissive side of Sasuke wasn't something he normally enjoyed showing off.

"Good… because I have something I need to investigate. Please feel free to use any of my subordinates to train on – with." With a final crooked smile, Orochimaru made his trademark exit. Kabuto waved cheerily at Sasuke – the comparison to when they had first met painfully ironic – before following his master.

Sasuke kicked the dusty floor, venting his fury on his toe – via the ground.

…..::::::::::…..

Hated it? Loved it? Found it vaguely amusing? Please r&r!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok…I might be optimistic putting up another chapter, but there you go x3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just like I didn't yesterday.

…..::::::::::…..

As soon as they had left the small arena that had been allocated to the Uchiha brat, Kabuto turned to his master – and was shocked at the panic, bordering on fear, in Orochimaru's eyes.

"Orochimaru-sama?" His long hair almost hit Kabuto in the face as he whirled round, eyes wide and glaring.

"Kabuto. Now your chance has finally come to…prove yourself. Come with me."

Kabuto following unthinkingly, but he started becoming more and more anxious as his master walked faster, almost breaking into a run as they headed towards the entrance. The light from outside was a shock to his eyes, as always, the bright green of the surrounding vegetation a stark contrast to the murky shades of grey inside the compound.

Green eyes locked with his. Kabuto gulped.

"You are aware of my contract with the serpentine race, yes?" Kabuto nodded dumbly. "The scroll that I signed – in my own blood –" (Kabuto took this to mean the blood of his original body, rather than any subsequent ones) "has been stolen by some vile ninja – I don't know where from, and as yet I don't care, but if they destroy it, the same will happen to my power over snakes."

Kabuto swallowed a gasp; dramatics were one thing that wouldn't help.

"So far they haven't realised its significance, being the brainless creatures they are, but even with their limited knowledge it will not be long before someone damages it. I will send you with my best ninja... and I am coming myself."

"There would be terrible danger, Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto burst out, fear gripping him tightly at the thought of his master being threatened. He had never accompanied the Sound on a mission before, and Kabuto didn't think now was the time to start. But Orochimaru ignored his protests, and carried on.

"There must be some kind of 'leader', as always, in our ninja group." Kabuto cringed inwardly. That was one of the problems that had automatically sprung to mind, his experience in the field battling against his master's ultimate control. "I understand you are more used to missions of this kind, but I will have the final say, yes?"

Kabuto nodded. "Hai, sir." He was vaguely disappointed that he wouldn't be having any 'confrontations' as such with his master – they always left his nerves tingling, in a strangely pleasant, if completely terrifying, way – but he appreciated that a plan was needed for the mission to proceed successfully.

"You have one hour to prepare yourself," Kabuto blinked "before we set off for the country of Sand. They are close, and they are most likely to try and obstruct me since I killed their last Kazekage." His voice was more nonchalant now, calm, and back in control.

"I will meet you here in one hour, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto was about to return to his quarters, before a white hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Oh, and Kabuto?" His head was tilted so his face was in shadow, "leave your hair down for once, hmm?" Kabuto's eyebrows nearly shot into his hairline, and he stuttered,

"W-well I…I –" Orochimaru laughed, a creepy sound that echoed off the trees around and sent birds flying in terror, and removed his hand.

"Just do it." He bent down and shot off into the trees on some inexplicable business of his own, and Kabuto was left stock still.

He couldn't pretend that the events of that morning hadn't startled him – and awakened some shadowy emotions that he had fought for years to pretend didn't exist – but he presumed that it was another part of Orochimaru's volatile mood swings. He had no desire to become another Kimimaro, a devoted puppet that loved his master to point of suicide, though he had found it quite funny to watch the young gray-haired man scavenge at the titbits Orochimaru had thrown him, still loving him unconditionally – but Kabuto guessed that this was another part of his 'twisted personality' that his master seemed to like.

But the one thing he had to be was obedient, surely; so Kabuto smirked to himself as he pulled the hair band out, letting the thick bangs frame his face. Once he had worried about looking girly, but after seeing a picture of a ninja named Haku – who had been involved in some kind of trouble in Wave country, so he had heard – he was certain that there was nothing to worry about.

He pushed his glasses up his nose, and smiled openly at the clearing. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

…..::::::::::…..

Yay for Kabuto with his hair down! -dances- Reviews make me happy :3


	3. Chapter 3

Ok... this is me attempting something like a plot in this chapter C: Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that is the property of Masashi Kisimoto.

…..::::::::::…..

The leaves flew past in a blur, the sounds of the birds lost as the three ninja leapt silently through the trees. Kabuto was at the front, with Orochimaru behind, and finally Kimimaro behind him. This order really made him uncomfortable, as not only could he not see Orochimaru, but he had been feeling Kimimaro's gaze on his back for over an hour. Normally he was good at reading people, but Kimimaro's eyes were eerily blank, meaning Kabuto had no idea what he was thinking. That annoyed him.

After he had turned around for the third time, just to catch Kimimaro's eyes flicking away from him, he called a halt.

Orochimaru looked at him questioningly, but seemed to trust him enough to not kill him for stopping. Not yet anyway.

"Kimimaro-kun, is there anything especially interesting about my back that you would like to report? Hmm?"

Kimimaro "looked" at him. It was a look that should be called a glare, but in Kimimaro's case, his expression didn't change. The green eyes were still as totally obedient as ever.

Orochimaru looked amused. Yes, Kabuto thought sardonically, I bet you enjoy watching your minions squabble. But there is a mission going on.

"I'm sure there are many _fascinating_ things about your back, Kabuto, but Kimimaro-kun appears to care about as little as is physically possible – now we should continue."

Kabuto judged that – despite the command – Orochimaru would probably allow him a few more seconds. He was his favourite after all.

"He has been staring at my back for the entire journey so far. Isn't that right? Now I command you to tell me, why!"

Kimimaro looked uncertainly at Kabuto's feet as he replied.

"I just noticed, Kabuto-san, that this is the first time you have worn your hair in that manner all the time I have worked with you,"

Kabuto felt, rather than saw, Orochimaru's smile widen. He cringed, and tried to speak more briskly, as though this was a matter of little consequence.

"Right. Please try and concentrate on the mission, rather than my _hair_, Kimimaro-kun. Shall we?"

He was just about to lead the threesome onwards when a single kunai whistled through the air and lodged in the bark of the tree behind him.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" as the scales of a gigantic green snake appeared next to him; Kabuto grabbed Kimimaro and dived behind a tree. The all-to-obvious command

"Protect Kimimaro-kun!" reached his ears and made him flinch. What did he think he was going to do, leave the baby of the village out to fight, with only himself, a cursed seal, and a one-in-a-million ability? Kimimaro wasn't exactly fragile. But like any artefact, it had to be shielded from harm. Or in this case, kunai.

Kabuto sat behind the tree, Kimimaro tucked under his arm. Considering the boy's psychologically scarring past, this was probably a rare moment of human contact. He was glad he wasn't the emotional type.

The sounds of squelches and the odd hiss reached his ears, all perfectly normal battle-sounds for a one-sided battle between Orochimaru and his opponents. There were a few incoherent noises, but nothing one could recognise, until a single phrase was recognisable.

"So does Konoha think that merely a few Jounin will defeat a member of the Sannin? The arrogance of Leaf ninja never ceases to amaze me. You're not even special!

…Or are you?"

Footsteps resonated in the now utter silence. There was a rustle, the movement of cloth.

"Now you, I have heard of. Kakashi Hatake. You should be proud I know your name… or not. You never seemed like the type that had nothing to live for,"

There was a deep reply. "We were not sent here to try and kill you, as suicide is really not high on my list of experiences."

Kabuto smiled. Kakashi had been rumoured to be his equal, and it was nice to know that he didn't completely turn to jelly when his master was around, although he had noticed a tremor in that baritone voice. That was to be expected.

"The Hokage sent us to find a rogue ninja by the name of Misuki. So far that has been a failure."

This was starting to interest Kabuto. Grabbing Kimimaro's arm to make sure he didn't walk off, he leaned around the tree to observe the conversation. The sight that met his eyes was almost comical.

Three ninja, in good physical condition and complete with weapons, were tied to trees. Their kunai were at their waists still, but their hands were bound behind the back of the tree, making them useless. Orochimaru was standing in front of them with his arms crossed, smirking, looking like a sadistic teacher punishing his students. He leant forward so his dark hair was almost touching Kakashi's nose.

"Interesting. The great copy ninja... so what has this ninja done to deserve such harsh treatment?"

Even so far away, Kabuto felt his heartbeat speed up slightly. If he had been the one pinned underneath Orochimaru, he would not be looking bored – which, weirdly, Kakashi was. Or maybe he looked like that all the time.

"H-he stole a scroll, Orochimaru….s-sama." A bead of sweat rolled down his face and dripped into his lap. The Sannin's interrogatory skills were obviously getting to him.

"Then my mission is more like yours than you know." Orochimaru stood up and turned towards him. "I think they are probably harmless enough now, Kabuto. You can come out now," the last statement was almost laughed, if Kabuto had minded about his image he would have been embarrassed by a remark more suited to a child.

"Hai." He dragged Kimimaro out from behind the tree to join the 'party'.

"Now Kabuto, I need you here to help me make a decision. Since these children were rude enough to interrupt our travels, should I kill them?" His tongue flicked out of is mouth as he enunciated the last words.

Kabuto didn't like killing. Death itself was fine, bodies he actually found quite exciting, but the process of killing normally involved blood, screaming, and could be quite messy. So the killing idea didn't really appeal.

"That is entirely up to you, Orochimaru-sama."

His master strode leisurely up to him, and glanced at the ninja noncommittally.

"Well… I shall be generous this once, I think, and leave them here to starve instead of killing them outright."

Kakashi looked momentarily surprised. He had obviously heard countless tales of the Sannin's cruelty, and yet – so it appeared – he was being let off lightly. But the ninja had been lulled into a false sense of security.

"But if I am to be so kind today, this string will need updating." With a few hand signals and muttered words, the rope binding the ninja turned into chakra-strengthened metal clamps. The other Jounin looked uncomfortable; as they started to doubt their ability to escape after the Sound ninja had left. With a winning smile that could charm only snakes, Orochimaru waved at Kabuto to continue through the forest, leaving the struggling Konoha group behind.

…..::::::::::…..

I'm so happy I managed to include Kakashi in this chapter 33 he's a bit of a manwhore, but I love him anyway


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to my 4 reviewers, I'm sorry I forgot your names  but I love you for the feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, property of Masashi Kisimoto.

…..::::::…..

As the night drew in, the trees around them became shapeless masses that could hide a myriad of enemies. Kabuto didn't like night time in general, because it made a mission so much more dangerous – indeed the only positive thing he could find about it was that it highlighted Orochimaru's pale face, so that he stood out every time Kabuto dared glance behind him.

Just as the darkness seemed to become unbearable, they came upon a small orb of light ahead. As the team grew closer, it was recognisable as a camp fire, with a couple of tents alongside.

The men stoking the fire were rough-looking and taciturn. The first had broad shoulders and an untidy beard, and seemed to enjoy sharpening his hunting knife. The second was more slight and nervous, as his little eyes kept darting round the clearing. Neither spoke to the other for several long minutes, until eventually the smaller one piped up,

"Someone's been trailing us, and since it doesn't seem very valuable, maybe we can just give it back! Come on, when they told us to take the scroll, they didn't sound like they wanted it that badly…" the man whined, reminding Kabuto strongly of a rat with its tail caught.

The bigger man sighed at his companion's incompetence. "Of course they 'sounded like they wanted it', I overheard them saying it was a scroll of great power that only they could unlock. Now, enough of your cowardice, we need to get going."

Rolling his eyes and chuckling, Orochimaru stepped forward into the firelight, and waited patiently for the men to notice him.

"Excuse me, old man," the tall man barely looked at him, "we are working here. If this happens to be your normal fishing spot, we're moving on already." Orochimaru raised a single, elegant eyebrow, and beckoned to Kabuto. Leading Kimimaro, Kabuto walked to flank his master. There was a split second as both the expressions of their enemies became terrified.

"It's –" Kabuto had seen this reaction many times before, when the opponent realised that he was facing one of the Legendary Sannin – and that retreat was the best option.

"Run!"

So both the men ran for their lives, the smaller man whimpering as he fled. The fire they had left behind slowly fizzled and burned out.

Snakes slid from underneath the hem of Orochimaru's robe, and slithered in and out of the belongings that had been left behind. Soon one re-emerged carrying a scroll in its teeth. Kabuto felt the warmth of reflected happiness, as his master's smile lit up the trees. Kimimaro was impassive as always, although he did stare at Orochimaru, face upturned, as though he was a pet waiting for a treat. The comparison was startlingly accurate, mused Kabuto, but his train of thought was broken by Orochimaru's next words.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Kimimaro nodded emphatically, but Kabuto just smiled at the looks on both his companions faces. The little trainee with a bone problem – the amount of milk he drank was unbelievable – was just gazing up at Orochimaru as if in presence of a god. The light did help the image, but Kabuto acknowledged to himself that he would have to agree with Kimimaro just this once. The soft evening light accentuated his master's striking cheekbones, while the piercing golden eyes looked at him from underneath dark lashes, and the portrait was completed by a silky curtain of ebony hair. Kabuto shuddered slightly, and hoped the trees would conceal his transgression.

"Hmm… the enemy, whoever that is, is now using other people to perform important tasks for him – people who are not even ninja, as useless as the examples you just saw now. That is to our advantage. Now we must find the hand behind these inept puppets, and break it."

That night Kabuto found it hard to sleep, and when he did, his dreams were filled with flashes of pale skin and haunting laughter.

When Kabuto woke, the sun had just peeped over the horizon, and the sound of chattering birds signalled the beginning of the day. He scrambled up from between Orochimaru and Kimimaro, and began to make breakfast. All of the Sound Four (apart from Jiroubou, who had appreciated it) had always teased him about his ability to cook, but he thought of it as an advantage, and relaxed as much as he could while preparing the scrambled eggs.

The crunching of the leaves behind him caused him to spin round, startled. The brilliant smile that awaited him was bordering on menacing, but Kabuto was as unfazed as ever.

"Good morning, Orochimaru-sama. I didn't expect you to be up this early, or otherwise I would've made breakfast earlier…"

The smile was there again, only this time a touch less intimidating, thought Kabuto.

"I think we need to talk about something, Kabuto."

The trained medic-nin analysed his own symptoms in seconds. He was sweating, forcing himself not to shiver – a chronic case of abject terror. Oh well.

"You are uncomfortable with Kimimaro-kun being on this team. Why?"

Kabuto was always nervous when being asked to voice an opinion, as this was when it was hardest to guess what kind of answer his master wanted.

"I… think that he needs too much protection, Orochimaru-sama, and might have been better left back at base." Orochimaru nodded, as though considering the idea, but his head was tilted such that it was hard to see his face.

"Strange… I think we work together very well. Especially if we had to go into any villages – Kimimaro-kun could seduce any kunoichi for information."

Kabuto felt his cheeks redden. So _that_ was it – his master enjoyed having a pretty face on the team. He cringed at the bitterness of his thoughts – he had always felt himself inferior to Kimimaro, as Kimimaro was to be the next body for Orochimaru, and because he was (so Kabuto thought) undoubtedly prettier. He wondered if any of this resentment was showing on his face, he was hiding it relatively well, but Orochimaru was still smiling with all the glee of someone who has just had their suspicions confirmed.

"But that isn't to say you are entirely without use… if we had to extract any information from unwilling _shinobi_, you would undoubtedly be useful in that, what with your charms and methods of interrogation."

It took a few seconds for Kabuto's brain to process this twisted compliment – and when it did, he found it almost impossible to prevent his face turning the colour of a ripe tomato. It didn't help how close his smirking master was standing.

"Uh… thank you, Orochimaru-sama." He spoke quietly to conceal his trembling voice, but there was one thing he longed to know.

"And how would you help in the seducing of ninja?" He realised too late how he had dropped the formal suffix. That would have been bordering on rude even in normal company. His heart rate quickened frantically. The sweat that had been dripping between his shoulder blades pooled in his lower back.

Golden eyes pinned him to his seat, looking him up and down like an animal ready for slaughter, and when Orochimaru spoke it was with the low purr of a hungry predator.

"Did I hear correctly that you, a lowly sub-ordinate, were asking me, a Legendary Sannin, whether I prefer kunoichi or shinobi?"

Kabuto was shaking now, he could feel it, and he was starting to feel sick. Death seemed now as pleasant an option as it had ever been. The Sannin bent down so that his golden eyes were locked with Kabuto's dark ones. He replied with a chuckle,

"For the answer to that, Kabuto, I think you would have to ask Jiraiya."

Kabuto let out a cry, and ran for the forest where he was violently sick.

…..::::::…..

Hehe C: I think I may become an OroJira shipper. It's so funny


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Kakashis-First-Kiss (such a great name, seriously XD) for persuading me to get off my ass and write this chapter. Shameless self-promotion ftw! The only defining feature of this chapter is that it contains no smut, although I suppose you could say it talks about BDSM in… like… the last sentence. ;;

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

As Kabuto wiped bile from his chin, he pondered why Orochimaru had chosen to reveal such personal information. _Jiraiya_? The thought of the white-haired womaniser sleeping with someone as beautiful as his master made Kabuto ready to throw up all over again… and since they met as children, he was probably his first time as well…

Kabuto had to stop his thoughts then, as he was unsure his sanity could withstand that image.

But why would his master tell him that? He knew from experience that nothing was given without an expected return, that was just the way Orochimaru was, and Kabuto felt that nothing he had could equal the importance of what he had been told, apart from possibly – oh _god_. Kabuto had a horrible feeling that he knew what it was that Orochimaru wanted, and he wasn't sure he had the nerve to give it to him.

Kabuto, despite several advances, was still untouched, even at 19. He wasn't innocent, but had little real experience in that area despite the fact he had witnessed – and occasionally perpetrated – mass murder.

Deep in thought, he went to wash his face in a nearby river, grateful that Kimimaro had taken over from breakfast duties.

He spent the next few weeks in a constant state of anxiety, waiting for Orochimaru to take by force what he had not the courage to give – but nothing happened. Soon the mission was over: they discovered that it was merely a group of scholars who had read of his masters bond with snakes, and hired thugs to try and get it for them. One outcome of this was that base security was tightened, it had never been that strict before, as they had believed its location to be unknown to anybody of importance. Gradually his worries lessened, the danger went to the back of his mind, and normal life resumed at the Sound base.

One morning Kabuto went to train alone, hoping to perfect his chakra jutsus, and maintain his fitness levels. After hours of intensive exercise he paused, taking off his glasses and wiping sweat from his brow. In the seconds he let his guard down, his eyes had been bound and a weapon whipped to his throat – but Kabuto was unfazed, knowing that the enemy did not wish to kill him, and that he could probably escape when he wished. He pushed his chin tentatively against the blade – it was not smooth enough to be metal, and yet not rough enough to be wood.

Kabuto had a quick flash of inspiration, and all the tension drained from his body.

"Well done, Kimimaro-kun, now kindly let me go, I am in the middle of practice." He felt oddly vulnerable without his glasses, and closed his eyes behind the cloth. Despite his command however, the bone remained pressed to his throat. Kimimaro's reply was soft but insistent.

"I'm sorry, Kabuto-senpai, but I can't do that. Someone has told me to bring you."

Kabuto rolled his eyes at the leaving out of a name. Only one man 'told' Kimimaro to do anything, and that same man had all the control over him.

"Fine, Kimimaro-kun. Although I wish Orochimaru-sama would allow me to know the reason for my summons." This received no reply (Kimimaro was a boy of few words, so this hardly surprised Kabuto) apart from his hands being carefully bound. He was spun round a few times, and led off. Kabuto reckoned he probably could have escaped Kimimaro's clutches, but he would never dare oppose his master.

As they walked, he remembered his encounter with Orochimaru months before. Apprehension coiled in his stomach, but his mouth curved in a small smile. He had been mentally readying himself ever since, and now he felt he was ready to take whatever punishment Orochimaru was prepared to deal – and enjoy every moment.

_the end_

See? Smut-Free. But I am seriously considering writing a sequel, if I can persuade myself to… O.O And, because I love Kimimaro too and he was neglected in this story, he might get to join in the fun as well :3


End file.
